1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sterilization and cleaning system, and particularly relates to a sterilization and cleaning system of an escalator.
2. Description of Related Art
Escalators are commonly used in shopping malls, hypermarkets, department stores, and other public areas to take the users to different floors. Generally speaking, the users usually hold the handrail of the escalator or lean against the handrail of the escalator with their arms, so as to prevent themselves from falling down when taking the escalator. After being used for a certain period of time, the handrail of the escalator may become dirty, and there may be genus on the handrails. Thus, when the users hold or lean against the handrail of the escalator with their hands or arms, users' hands or anus may carry the dirt and germs. Conventionally, the handrail of the escalator is cleaned manually, and is normally cleaned and sterilized when there are fewer people in the public areas or when the public areas are closed. Thus, the effect of cleaning and sterilization is not preferable.
Thus, how to develop a system that automatically and regularly sterilizes and cleans the handrail of the escalator becomes an issue to work on. In the meantime, since there are many people in the public areas, how to incorporate the concept of the Internet of Things into the sterilization and cleaning system, so as to control the sterilization and cleaning system, calculate and control the traffic of people, or transmit and broadcast messages in the form of video, text, or image in addition to automatically cleaning and sterilizing the handrail of the escalator, thereby creating a more significant business effect, has become an issue for future development.